Good dog Lucky
by Eilisande
Summary: Clint Barton is an Avenger, which means responsibility and long absences. What happens to his dog Lucky when he's alone?


« Good dog Lucky!

Lucky good dog, yes. Good dog = pizza? Lucky loves pizza. Lucky loves bones. And Chips. No pizza? Lucky good dog?

-Your dog is a strange mutt.

Human smells oil, engine, coffee, perfume. Speak ill of Lucky. Lucky grunt.

-Hey! Even if I ask you to come to help me, don't think you can insult my dog, Tony! Lucky is a great dog. Very smart.

-Alright, alright. It's a great dog. I get it.

Lucky great! Great = pizza? Human-Tony = tolerable. Lucky whimpers rubs against Tony's leg. Lucky good dog = pizza for Lucky Tony!

-Who will feed him while you're gone? Your little assistant?

-Kate is on a mission with the Young Avengers. I asked Spiderman to come tonight to give him its food.

Spiderman = best friend! But good master Clint goes. Lucky sad. Lucky whimpers.

-I will be gone only for two days Lucky, I swear. Just the time to fight a bit pathetic villain and tomorrow night I'm here and we'll eat pizza and watch TV, I swear.

Lucky = very lucky! Lucky yaps, good master Clint scratches his head and goes.

Lucky alone. Turn in the apartment. Finds chips behind the TV. Eats chips. Scratches the fleas, chases his tail.

Lucky's bored.

Lucky jumps on the door handle, the door opens. Good master Clint doesn't close it = trusts Lucky = freedom. Very good master Clint!

Lucky runs outside. Many smells. Turns in the anchovy-pizza-street. Sits up and begs. Human-who-makes-pizza throws an olive to Lucky. Turns in the kebab-and-Italian street. Humans give dishes on to lick and olives. Lucky Lucky!

Lucky walks and walks. Avoids passerby receives a pat on the head by little human. ''Bad dog! Filthy dog !'' says the tall human who smells perfume and sweat. Lucky sad, because Lucky clean.

Lucky hungry. Good master Clint gives food to Lucky = Lucky going home.

Empty apartment. No smell of coffee. No smell of sweet, of dirty dishes. Clint not here, Lucky hungry.

-Hey, stay calm! Your master asked me to come and feed you. I'm Spiderman, by the way. I'm sure we'll get along. You seem to be a nice dog.

Good dog ? Lucky = good dog ! Spiderman = compliment + food = friend !

Spiderman takes food in the cupboard. Takes the bowl, lay the bowl on the floor. Will put the food inside the bowl. Lucky salivates. Explosion outside.

Spiderman takes back the food. Lucky = sad.

-Oh no, doombots... And the Avengers are not in town... I must go, but do not fret, I'll be back!

Spiderman jumps out the window. Lucky follow by the fire escape.

Robots everywhere. Odors of steel, gas, oil. Noise. And the humans, odors of fear, blood, urine. Burnt smell too. Lucky looks around. Doom-bots burn the anchovy-pizza-street. Lucky growls. Lucky charges. Doom-bots are tough, taste like metal. Lucky bites anyway. Lucky barks, growls, bites again.

-That dog is right, we're not going to let them win!

A human takes a brick, attack too. Others do it. Lucky barks with joy. He won.

-Good thing the Fantastics came to help!

All right, Lucky won almost by himself.

-That dog is very brave! He really tried to defend us!

Lucky = good dog.

-Hey, I saw him once or twice, I think. Isn't he one of the avenger's dog? I saw his picture on Instagram or facebook?

-Seriously? Damn, even their dogs are heroes.

-It's the archer's dog, they come sometimes to buy pizza.

-Hey, perhaps without this dog, your pizzeria would be gone. Shouldn't you reward him?

Laughs. Lucky = pizza?

-My whole batch burned, but you're right, I should reward him. Give me a piece of paper.

No pizza?

-Listen, everybody: « coupon for fifty free Giacomo's pizzas in appreciation for your dog's bravery against an army of robots. With our compliments. »

More laughs. Someone put the paper under Lucky's collar.

-Bring that back to your master, good dog.

Lucky = good dog!

Running to the apartment. No good master Clint. No Spiderman. Food on the bowl. Lucky eats, sleeps, dreams, eats again. Stays at home all day. Must give the paper to good master Clint. Is bored.

Finally, the door opens. Good master Clint enters collapses on the couch. Smell like burned hair and mud.

-Never again. I'll never take another mission like this one, never, he groans. Hello you. What I wouldn't give to be a dog and do nothing of the day!

Pets the head and neck of Lucky. Feels the paper under the collar, reads it.

-I'll be damned... What have you done Lucky? You know what? I'll call the pizzeria and order two pizza, one for you and one for me. Free pizza for my dog because he's a hero? Why do people never offer me anything? But I'm not complaining this time! Good job Lucky, you're a good dog!

Yes. Good dog Lucky.


End file.
